Arrebol
by Akutagawa Mei
Summary: Dícese del sonrojo que tiene la nube gracias a las palabras del Sol. 1827.


**Título:** Arrebol.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Sinopsis:** Dícese del sonrojo que tiene la nube gracias a las palabras del Sol.  
 **Personajes/Parejas:** Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryohei y una participación menor de todos los demás.  
 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! pertenece a Akira Amano. La sinopsis está basada en un concurso realizado por una librería en la que se pidió que se realizara una definición. La entrada ha sido borrada, así que no puedo poner el nombre de quién realizó tal definición.  
 **Advertencias:** Mi infaltable Out of Character, fallas gramaticales y errores de ortografía.  
 **Comentarios:** Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de estos dos y, en cuanto leí la definición, no me pude contener (nótese que esto fue hace más de un año).

* * *

 **Arrebol**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya es un hombre cuyas acciones hablan más que sus palabras, basta con que su figura imponente e impecable —sus hábitos de prefecto aún presentes— aparezca en el campo de batalla para saber que su lealtad está con Vongola; basta hablar con Tsunayoshi minutos antes, con palabras como _«observa mi pelea»_ , para expresar o reforzar su sentir y pensar.

Tsunayoshi está agradecido, por todo. Siente que las palabras nunca serían suficientes para exteriorizar todo aquello que está en su mente; en su corazón.

No sabe el punto exacto en el tiempo, aquel momento en el que las cosas entre ellos comenzaron a cambiar. Sólo recuerda que, al finalizar las reuniones, él se quedaba más tiempo —esperaba a que la molesta multitud se dispersara—; disfrutaba de tomar el té en su compañía —su presencia se ha vuelto tolerable al punto de no sentirse abrumado—; la distancia entre ellos se acortaba tanto literal como en un sentido figurado.

Sin embargo, aunque la relación entre ellos ha cambiado, hay otras que permanecen casi igual. Como la situación actual.

Un ruido interrumpe su trabajo. Lo más probable es que alguien haya roto algo y, espera su intuición se equivoque —lo que nunca sucede—, sabe quiénes son los culpables de ello. Abandona su oficina y atraviesa los pasillos mientras su corazón late como loco porque no sabe qué tipo de alboroto encontrará. Las voces se hacen más fuerte a medida que se acerca al gran salón, en aquel donde se encuentra la mesa en la que suelen comer todos juntos. Escucha cómo la discusión empeora —el cristal rompiéndose así se lo indica— y, sin siquiera verlo, sabe que el ambiente se torna pesado.

Abre las puertas y ve cómo los otros guardianes ya están ahí y les rodean: Gokudera se queja una vez más de que harán destrozos innecesarios con sus peleas infantiles pero no hace algo para detenerles; Yamamoto se muestra atento a la pelea y les pide que no la lleven muy lejos; Chrome se mantiene en silencio y ni Lambo o Ryohei están presentes.

El tridente corta la mejilla de Hibari y este, al notar la sangre, parece emocionarse más y arremete contra Mukuro.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Tsunayoshi pregunta y, como una de tantas cosas que no han cambiado, Gokudera se da cuenta de su presencia.

—Oh, Décimo. Buena tarde tenga usted —hace una ligera reverencia y le sonríe—. Aunque, dudo que sea buena tarde después de ver el desastre que estos dos bastardos están haciendo.

Otro ruido, otra cosa rota. Esta vez es un jarrón. Tsunayoshi siente cómo un dolor de cabeza intenso está por llegar.

—Hayato-kun, ¿sabes por qué están peleando?

Tsunayoshi intenta con su nombre porque sabe que eso hará feliz al otro y le dará una respuesta honesta.

—No lo sé, Décimo. Cuando llegué, ya estaban así.

Su intuición actúa otra vez antes de que le pueda responder a su guardián de la tormenta. Mukuro golpea a Gokudera y le envía al suelo junto a él mientras que Tsunayoshi apenas escapa. El dolor de cabeza aumenta.

Mukuro se levanta y no se molesta en preguntar al guardián de la tormenta si está bien —típico de él—. Se limpia la sangre que le resbala por la barbilla y, cuando se gira hacia su derecha le ve. Tsunayoshi tiembla al ver la sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de la Niebla, la sonrisa que demuestra que está tramando algo. El mayor es una caja de sorpresas así que el joven líder de Vongola no sabe qué esperarse.

Da un paso atrás y Mukuro le da la espalda a Hibari para dar un paso hacia él. Otro paso que Tsunayoshi da hacia atrás, otro paso que Mukuro avanza.

—Kufufu, no temas Vongola —dice y Tsunayoshi trata de reprimir el «tú también eres Vongola» que está a punto de escapar los labios. Lo logra—. De hecho, tengo algo para ti —su sonrisa se ensancha, su ojo derecho brilla—. Aquí tienes.

Tsunayoshi no quiere aceptar nada pero Mukuro le obliga. Una tonfa se acerca hacia ellos y ambos la esquivan, lo que provoca que se quede clavada en la pared. El golpe hace que Tsunayoshi se descuide un momento, segundos que Mukuro aprovecha para poner de lleno una pequeña caja en la palma de su mano y cerrar sus dedos en torno a ella.

—Para ti, Vongola.

Y dicho eso, desaparece.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —la voz de Lambo se hace presente. El muchacho está congelado en su lugar, sorprendido y, cuando Tsunayoshi sigue su mirada, se da cuenta de que sus guardianes son más peligrosos de lo que pensó.

—Oh, Hibari, Sawada.

Ryohei llega y, a diferencia de Lambo, sigue caminando. Sus pasos son rápidos, como siempre lo han sido, y en poco tiempo llega al lado de Tsunayoshi. Está a punto de saludarle en aquella manera que sólo él se atreve a hacer cuando sus ojos grises atrapan lo que yace en las manos del Décimo. Su mirada se desvía hacia Hibari y sus palabras son lo que ninguno de los presentes se habría esperado escuchar.

—Felicidades, Hibari —da palmadas muy fuertes en la espalda de Tsunayoshi— me alegra que Sawada te haya dicho que sí.

El silencio es abrumador. Todas las miradas se centran en Ryohei, quien comienza a sentirse incómodo por la atención dada. Y es en ese preciso momento que a Tsunayoshi se le ocurre regalarle su atención a la pequeña caja. Es de madera oscura, del mismo tipo que los muebles de la mansión. No tiene ninguna marca, ningún grabado, ningún seguro.

La abre. En su interior hay un anillo simple y, al igual que la caja, no posee ni un grabado, piedras o marcas. Su vista abandona el objeto y se encuentra con la mirada acerada de Kyoya. Su guardián permanece quieto, sin ninguna expresión delatora en su rostro. En ese momento, el sol decide hablar una vez más.

—No me digas que no les has dicho —y algo pasa. Un rosa tenue se impone en el rostro del guardián de la nube. Su ceño se frunce y su brazo baja la tonfa que le queda. Ryohei, habiendo comprendido su error, empuja a los demás y les obliga a abandonar el salón.

La puerta se cierra y deja el eco su sonido en el casi abandonado comedor. Después, se impone el silencio. La caja en su mano le parece muy pesada, la distancia con Kyoya se le hace inmensa.

—¿Por qué?

Kyoya no responde pero se acerca; no le toca. Está muy cerca como para que su respiración le provoque cosquillas en el rostro; está más lejos de lo que a Tsunayoshi le gustaría.

—Me haces sonreír —susurra sin titubear y sonríe, con el rosa de su rostro convirtiéndose en una tonalidad de rojo que Tsunayoshi comienza a disfrutar.

Toma su decisión. Saca de la caja el anillo y se sorprende al ver que las mismas palabras que Kyoya le dijo yacen grabadas en su interior. Las acaricia antes de ponérselo bajo la atenta mirada de la persona que le inspira a ser cada vez mejor.

La luz del atardecer se filtra por las ventanas; el sol colorea a las nubes, a _su_ nube y Tsunayoshi — aunque más tarde se ocupará de los destrozos— no puede evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz.


End file.
